


Distraction

by ssamandiriel



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Rimming, neck biting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8677609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssamandiriel/pseuds/ssamandiriel
Summary: Saeran can tell the whole engagement party was starting to bum Yoosung out. He decides to offer something to keep both of their minds off of it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: i was wondering if u feel comfy enough with the characters could we get some saeran/yoosung smuts
> 
> lmao i neglected requests for a bit bc khux is having a week long raid boss event (as im typing this my phone is buzzing with support requests) 
> 
> my Yoosung is showing...
> 
> enjoy!

Yoosung has a pained look on his face as everyone on and behind the couch, along with Saeyoung and his new fiance, smile for the camera. 

The camera flashes, saving the moment forever in history.

The group all grow loud at once, talking and laughing to each other as they all jump up to see how the picture came out. 

Saeran stays seated on the couch and Yoosung continues standing next to the armrest, looking like he wants the floor to open up and swallow him whole. 

Saeran notices of course; he sees everything that happens around him, no matter how small. He's hyper aware. He's wary, wary of these people that are still like strangers to him but try to act like his friends. 

Yoosung leaves the living room after a few more seconds of standing by the couch awkwardly, excusing himself for a drink. 

No one pays him any mind, too busy focusing on the practically sparkling and happy couple. It makes him start to feel sick just by watching, so Saeran leaves to follow after the disheartened blond.

He was in the kitchen, that much was true, but he wasn't drinking anything. He was leaning back against the counters, head back and a vacant look in his eyes as he stares up at the ceiling. 

Saeran calls his name without thinking, startling the younger boy. He quickly tries to gain his composure and gives Saeran a faked smile.

“Y-you scared me! Sorry, did you want a drink too?”

Saeran just stares at him, not offering up the simple answer Yoosung was looking for. 

“What is it?” Yoosung asks, physically trying to make himself appear smaller and less threatening under Saeran’s unrelenting gaze. 

“You had feelings for her.” Saeran notes casually and Yoosung’s face starts to burn. 

“I don't know what you're talking about.” He says defensively.

“Saeyoung’s new wife, the girl with the boring looks that saved the RFA.”

Yoosung laughs bitterly. “They're not married yet, are they?” Saeran arches a brow and Yoosung's eyes widen. “N-no, I didn't mean-!”

Saeran stands up straighter and Yoosung watches him with tear filled eyes. “You're right; they aren't married yet. You still have a chance.” 

“Are you kidding me?!” 

Yoosung puts a hand over his mouth in shock while Saeran keeps his cool, turning his head to look back into the living room.

“Keep your voice down.” He says, despite none of the guests acknowledging Yoosung's outburst. 

Yoosung takes a deep breath and turns to leave. “I think I'm gonna go…”

Saeran grabs his wrist, head held high and face blank, not giving away his true feelings. “I feel the same way.” He says softly.

Yoosung physically deflates and turns his body back towards Saeran. “About her?”

Saeran snorts. “No, about Saeyoung.” Yoosung's eyebrows raise up to his hairline. “Not like that, idiot. I feel like she stole him from me; that's how you feel with Saeyoung, right?”

Yoosung grits his teeth. For a second, he had thought he had finally found someone who understood. “You can tell Saeyoung loves you, though. With her, I'm sure all she sees me as is some stupid kid…”

“Saeyoung has to love me, we're family. He  _ chose _ to love her.” Saeran says matter-of-factly. “He'll leave me behind soon enough.”

“How can you think that about him? He risked his life to save you! Saeyoung would never just throw you away like that.”

Saeran pulls at a fingernail. “I didn't asked to be saved by him.” He mutters.

Yoosung sighs; somehow this had become about Saeyoung's family issues instead of Yoosung's nonexistent love life.  “Look, I don't-”

Saeran reaches out and Yoosung yelps as Saeran suddenly grabs him by the wrist and drags him upstairs.

Yoosung takes a quick look behind them; everyone was still crowding in the living room. He bites his lip and offers no pull against Saeran's hand.

A door clicks from behind him once they're up the stairs and inside an unfamiliar room. Before he can regain his composure, he gets pushed down to the bed. 

His body bounces against the mattress lightly as his eyes widen up at Saeran. 

“W-what…?”

“Both of us aren't in the best state of mind because of the proposal. We need something to take our mind off of things.” 

Yoosung gives a strained laugh. “Saeran, I think there's better ways than this to take our mind off of things-!”

Saeran easily shuts the boy under him up with a soft kiss. Yoosung immediately melts with the soothing feeling of Saeran's lips on his.

Saeran's body fits perfectly against Yoosung's and they both sigh into the kiss at the warm, clothed contact.

Saeran's tongue reaches out to lick at Yoosung's and Yoosung whines, fingers gripping at Saeran's sweater.

Saeran pulls away just enough for them to catch their breath, mouths still close and foreheads resting against each other as their heavy breaths mingle together.

Saeran leans down and presses a kiss to Yoosung's exposed collarbone, earning him a soft gasp from the blond.

Yoosung moves his head and stretches his neck, giving Saeran access to more of his pale skin. 

Saeran leans in and kisses down the newly exposed skin, earning soft sighs from the boy under him. 

Yoosung reaches a hand up to curl through Saeran's hair and it gets him a harsh suck to his Adam’s apple. 

Yoosung's hand grips Saeran's hair at that, hips jerking up involuntarily.

Saeran moves back to the juncture where Yoosung's neck and shoulder connect, and goes back to pressing feather light kisses to the skin there.

It wasn't enough for Yoosung, anymore. 

His hand goes more firm in Saeran's hair and when the redhead looks up, he's met with lust blown eyes and spit slicked lips. 

“S-Saeran…. More, kisses aren't enough…”

Saeran swallows thickly and with a nod he leans back down against Yoosung, teeth closing cleanly against the taut skin there.

Yoosung hisses and Saeran flattens his tongue against the marks his teeth leave. Yoosung moans appreciatively. 

Saeran presses a few more small kisses against Yoosung's neck before pulling away. He reaches his hands out and pulls at Yoosung's jacket. 

Yoosung gets the picture and unzips and pulls off the aqua jacket. He sets it aside and tugs off his shirt as well, creating a small pile of his clothes next to the two on the bed.

He bites at his bottom lip and watches as Saeran bows his head and takes a perked up nipple into his mouth.

Considering their situation and all the people downstairs, he pays little attention to those parts of Yoosung's body. Saeran presses a light kiss to his other nipple before he starts to move further down his body.

His hands trail down the soft plains of Yoosung's stomach. Yoosung's breath hitches. 

“Want me to stop?” Saeran asks quietly, hands playing at Yoosung's pants.

Yoosung's eyes widen. “You want to go that far with everyone downstairs?”

Saeran stares at him, “Yes.” 

“B-but the noise! They could hear us and come up to check on us!”

“Guess you'll have to be quiet.” Saeran says simply before unbuttoning Yoosung's pants. He pulls them down and off in one slick motion and Yoosung immediately closes his legs in embarrassment.

“You're still dressed…” He says once he notices the confused look on Saeran's face.

Saeran doesn't say anything in response and easily gets undressed without any complaints. Yoosung looks away and opens his legs slowly.

Saeran fits himself in between them easily and their boxer-clad cocks rub together. Yoosung's eyelids flutter at the feeling. 

He moves his hips in slow thrusts against Yoosung's and neither of them can hold back their voices at the feeling. 

Yoosung can feel him reaching around underneath the pillow and he hears him click his tongue once he pulls his hand back out, still empty.

“What is it?” Yoosung asks, a little dazed.

“No lube in here.”

Yoosung panics, suddenly  _ very _ aware. “What? We can't-!”

Saeran fixes him with a sharp glare. “I know, relax.” He sighs and runs a hand down his face. “Okay. Take your boxers off and trade places with me.” He orders blunty. 

Yoosung obliges him without protest, albeit a little confused where this was going. 

Both naked, the two trade spots so Saeran was lying back against the pillows and Yoosung was on top. 

“What now…?”

“Turn away from me.”

Yoosung does so, and Saeran's greeted with the soft skin of his back. 

“Okay, now wh-  _ ah _ !” 

Saeran grabs Yoosung by the thighs and pulls him forward. 

Yoosung lets out a breath against Saeran's dripping cock and suddenly everything makes sense.

“Oh.” He says. “ _ Oh _ .” He breathes out as Saeran's tongue starts to lick at his entrance.

Saeran takes the initiative and Yoosung is strung along for the ride. He cries out as Saeran's tongue prods at his entrance. His eyebrows furrow together, soft moans stuttering from his lips as his body clenches around the warm muscle.

“Do mine, too.” Saeran orders as he pulls his tongue away and his hand goes to easily wrap around Yoosung's cock. 

Yoosung sticks his tongue out and leans forward to lick tentatively at Saeran's cock. He glides the tip of his tongue over the dripping head and gathers up the precum forming there. A drop escapes and Yoosung follows the trail it makes, licking a stripe up the underside of Saeran's cock.

Saeran doesn't fall behind Yoosung, his own tongue prodding deeper at the blond’s entrance as his hand continues its movements on Yoosung's cock. 

Yoosung cries out at the dual pleasure and his head falls, tongue hanging out of his mouth slightly as Saeran's cock rubs against his face and smears precum along his forehead and hairline. 

“Don't slack off.” Saeran says angrily and Yoosung whines. His hands grip at the sheets as Saeran continues on with his set pace against Yoosung's cock, 

“S-Saeran… Cum, gonna cum-!”

Saeran rolls his eyes. “Go ahead, then.” 

Yoosung pulls Saeran's cock into his mouth suddenly just as he reaches the verge of orgasm, and the sudden pleasure has Saeran cumming without warning, coating the inside of Yoosung's mouth white. 

His hand continues jerking Yoosung's cock and he cums as he swallows down Saeran's release. 

Saeran grits his teeth and wipes his now cum coated fingers against the sheets. “What the hell was that for?” He growls out, and Yoosung's not entirely sure what he's referring to.

Yoosung's body gives out and he collapses down to lay fully atop of Saeran.

Saeran sighs and pulls him up to lay against him, his blond hair tickling at his neck.

Both of them freeze when they hear footsteps start to trail up the stairs. 

“Saeran?” Someone calls from somewhere outside the room; a man's voice.

“Yoosung? Where are you two?” A woman's voice this time. 

“Everyone's already left, it's getting dark out!”

Saeran covers his heated face and Yoosung muffles his giggles against Saeran's skin. 

**Author's Note:**

> okay so with this posted, i have exactly two more requests to do. 
> 
> but, i think i may have to end this? i kinda feel like im drifting away from mystic messenger bc i beat the game a bit ago
> 
> But! if you dont want me to leave just yet, and you have something mm you /really/ want me to write, now is the time to send me your requests! 
> 
> also i wanna try writing some yuri!!! on ice smut, so if you have any requests for Yuuri/Viktor, feel free to send them to me! 
> 
> morphinemizuki.tumblr.com


End file.
